Pocky Stix and Choco Bits
by Crystal Cavern
Summary: Rima and Senri have always loved pocky. How come Hanabusa likes sweets? Why do vampires like chocolate anyway? My theory! RimaXSenri, a bit of AidouXChocolate later on.
1. Chapter 1: Us

OKAYYYY!!! Now that you're here, we can start! This AWESOME fanfic is about Senri Shiki and Rima Touya and POCKY STIX!!!! (sold in chocolate and strawberry!)

My First Fanfic for Vampire Knight! Hope you like it! (Although I did this one for fun)

~Crystal Cavern

**POCKY STIX!!!**

Chapter 1: US

~Rima Touya~

Senri and me. My top priority. Pocky sticks. Second only to Senri and me. We had more fun when we were children. And… we also discovered pocky.

Back then, Senri would smile at me with a big chibi grin whenever he has happy. I hated it. It didn't look right. It looked weird. The smile didn't suit him, but I never told him. Over the years, he stopped using it, and I was relieved. I don't know why… I just was.

Senri was fun. We had fun together. We were childhood friends, yet we couldn't be together… because of school.

I hated school, I really did. It wasn't fun. It was boring. It was easy, and we weren't allowed to eat during it. The other vampire children had hobbies, but Senri and I didn't. We weren't sad, just bored.

One weekend, Senri and I went to a public park. To be honest, we were searching for prey. I was a little hungry. That's when I spotted a little human girl eating a brown stick. At first I thought, _what a stupid girl! Eating twigs! _Then, I noticed it was made of wheat, and it had chocolate covering one side.

Later, I knew that it was a pocky stick.

I elbowed Senri, and he looked at me.

"What?" he said.

"Look." And I pointed.

"Hmmm…" Although he said it with an amused tone, his face betrayed nothing. His emotions didn't show, and again, I was relieved. _That_ was Senri_._ He would have embarrassed us, or exposed our cover as normal children if he said anything stupid (which was usually what he did when we were younger). But then again, not many people knew that vampires existed at all. "I want some…" He finally said. His tone was far away, his focus was simply not there. _Oh well…_ I thought.

I turned to face him. "Ok, then, lets go get some."

The little girl finished her stick, turned, and walked away. We followed her, of course. She led us to a corner store where they sold more little brown chocolate sticks. _Pocky sticks._ As she opened the door I heard a bell. It was hung beside the door so that when she opened the door, it rang.

Senri and I followed her. The inside of the store was bright. Too bright. There were posters of rock bands and phone cards around the room. There was even one about a movie starring a teen model. In fact, there were so many posters (about every subjected imaginable), that I couldn't see much of the wall. The six isles, each one overstuffed with goods, loomed over us, almost as if threatening to fall over and kill us. There was a lot of food, some of it so old that it looked like it came from the last century. Then I saw an isle that sold art supplies. We weren't going there. As a scanned the room for the little girl, I saw a shiny thing. Some sequins. They reflected the light and it hit my eyes, hard, like a pie in my face. I squinted my eyes and looked for the girl. She was down the second isle and then, she suddenly turned towards her right.

Of course I followed her, and Senri followed me. When I turned the corner, I saw the little girl. She was about a meter in front of me, holding my gaze steadily.

"Why are you following me?" she asked.


	2. Chapter 2: The Evil Girl Scout

Hihi! Thanks, all you faithful peeps for continuing with my story! I know it's not too good, sorry! Please, please review! Please? Pretty Please? With a cherry on top?

~Crystal Cavern

**Pocky Stix**

Chapter 2:The Evil Girl Scout

~Senri Shiki~

Rima stood, spellbound. I could tell she didn't know that the little girl's sixth sense was so sharp. She was only about eight years old.

Rima was stuck. It was obvious. "Hmmmm…" I said, in my usual way, thinking. I came up with a sentence to kill the tension and awkwardness. Human minds are very simple to deceive. Rima was hoplessly stuck, I knew I had to help her, so I did. I took a breath. Here goes nothing. "You looked firmiliar. Rima and I thought you were someone we knew."

The girl looked down. "Oh." She said, disappointed. _Wow. It worked._

Now that I see her, I could tell she was one of those… girl scouts. She wore a green top with a darker green stripe running down the left side, a matching skirt, a blood-red sash, and a lime-green hat. She looked sad.

"I was hoping you two were lost." She admitted. "I wanted to earn my badge in helping a person find a place. The helper's badge. I really need it, and it's the only one I haven't got." I looked at her sash, and sure enough, there was only spot for one more badge. Then she brightened up. "Hey!" She cried happily. "Would you like some pocky sticks?" "I'm selling them because we need to raise money in our girl scout group so we can go camping! So want some? They're really good!" She looked up at Rima, her eyes eager.

Rima was expressionless. "Okay…" She said.

I didn't do anything. I was neutral.

As we followed the little girl scout, I noticed she brought us to a part of the shop that we couldn't see from the entrance. Halfway there, Rima gave me a Senri,-thank-you so-much!-you're-a-great-friend look. I stared back at her, my face blank. She took that as a sure-no-problem look. I could tell. Rima is very easy to read. I was not, but she usually knew what I was thinking, and she could even read my facial expressions. To others, it didn't seem that I changed, but Rima knew, she always did.

"Here we go!" He little girl scout said cheerfully. She opened a door and inside were piles of dried food. She went over to a pile, pushed off some noodle packages, and revealed the little brown cardboard boxes. The same ones she was eating before, in the park.

"Here you go." She handed Rima five boxes. That's a dollar fifty each. Rima handed the boxes to me, and reached for her wallet. "Here", she said. And handed the girl a five dollar bill, two one dollar bills, and two quarters. The little girl scout nodded as she counted the money. A smile appeared on her face. It looked almost evil.

"You see," she explained. "We're in a storage room. My uncle owns this corner store, and he said that I could sell his stuff, as long as he still got seventy percent profit." She turned away and started hiding the Pocky sticks with the noodles, so it looked the same as it did before. "Anyway… Thanks for sponsoring the Green Girl Scouts!"

Rima and I turned away, and tried to head for home. I put my hand on the door handle and turned… but it was locked. I tried again, unsure if I was dreaming it, although my expression was normal. "Hmmmmm…." I said in my usual tone. "Rima, the door is locked."

Rima turned to the little girl scout, who was standing there. She was holding a knife… Her eyes had turned wicked, her nails had become sharper.

A Level E vampire.

We were tricked. The little girl grinned again. This time I noticed that the smile _was_ evil. She laughed a wicked laugh. "You silly idiot…" and tipped her head sideways to an impossible angle. "Two noble vampires… and I tricked them!"

I handed the Pocky sticks to Rima, who was calm. She grabbed a box, and opened it. I bit my finger. I'm going to end this quickly.

The girl suddenly stopped grinning. She cried in fear. My aura was too strong for her. My blood oozed out and swung around like a whip. Rima watched, and ate a Pocky stick.

"Mmmm…" she said. "It's good."

I looked back at her. "I want one." She handed me one, and I ate it, from her hand. "Mmmmm…" I said. "You're right."

The evil little girl scout was getting angry. I think it was because we were ignoring her. She suddenly thrusted forward, but missed, the knife inches away from my hand.

That's when I killed her, and she became dust.

Rima sighed and said in her normal voice. "Senri… Now how are we supposed to get out?"

I didn't answer her question. Instead I said, "Give me some more."

She did, and this time, I crashed down the wall opposite of the door.

"Let's go." I said.

Rima took a step. "Wait…"

She got a large bag; filled it with all the chocolate pocky sticks she could find and took it with her. "Senri… We need a bigger hole."

"Give me a stick." I said. She fed me another one, and I made it bigger.

We then walked out of the corner store, with a whole lifetime's supply of chocolate pocky sticks.

And that's the end of Pocky sticks! Next chapter(s)(I have no idea how long this is gonna take) :Rima and senri go through school. Next next chapter: They run out of pocky sticks! (so they get more… but how..?) Stay Tuned!

~Crystal Cavern


	3. Chapter 3 : Ze Boredom of School

Hey ppl! This is chapter three of Pocky Sticks and Choco Bits. Warning: There will be a lot of pocky eating! (How else will they get rid of the supposedly-life-time-supply of pocky sticks?) Oh, and keep those reviews coming! Anyway, This covers the boring topic of school! I'll try to spice up the topic as much as I can! Forgive me if it's not too good. The next chapter will be better, and my favourite scene of the story is coming!

Hit it, Rima-san!

~Crystal Cavern

**Pocky Stix**

Chapter 3: The Boredom of School

~Rima Touya~

Monday

It's Monday again…That means school. Remember when I said that I hated school? I still do, but now that I have pocky, it's not that bad anymore. I'm nibbling on a pack right now. Joy…

Update on Senri; I think he gave up on smiling altogether, and I am glad because of that. Yay. Joy.

Today was boring. My highlight of the day was lunch. It will probably be the best part of the day for the rest of my life. Some girls same over and said that I was going to get fat. Fat chance. They were the ones who were fat… Compared to me. I've never gotten fat before. I don't plan to start now. Pocky is so good… Ask Senri… He'll tell you. But don't get him excited. If you make him smile, I'll pulverize you. That's not a threat…It's a promise. Fun. Yay. Joy. Don't you love my enthusiasm?

Senri and I met up during break. I brought four packs of pocky sticks. Most of them were mine. I set it up in my mind. Four for me, one for him. Senri only asks for one every once in a while. He's not shy. I'm not mean, or a hog. I just like pocky sticks more than him.

For language arts, we had half an hour to write something that we liked. I chose pocky, of course. All the other humans were acting strange. They complained that they could think of anything to write about. Right… as if. They do so many weird things. Why not write about that? I've seen human children run around all day, slapping each other. They call it 'tag'. I've seen them throw a ball around in circles. They called it 'catch'. What is the point of throwing a ball around if you do not gain anything? What the point of slapping people if you don't hurt them? It seemed that their intention of the game was not to hurt them, but then why slap so hard?

The old ones (they call them 'grandparents') complain that their life was too short, and that they were too old. Oh, I have to agree with the looking old part, but I had parents older than them. Humans look so wrinkled when they grow old. It looked weird. Almost as weird as Senri's laugh… but not quite.

That night I read a book on my bed, my covers on my lap, and a pile of pocky sticks right beside me. The book was written by some vampire. A level B, like me. It explained the patheticness of level C's, like how they didn't have many powers. All they did was gorge on our prey, and they didn't have any powers. They. Are. Useless. I had to agree.

And that's basicly Monday.

Tuesday

Tuesday... We had a fieldtrip. We went to a garden. We were supposed to admire stuff and learn how to plant a garden. I had it pretty much in my head. You stick a bunch of seeds in the ground, and you wait.

Anyway, the school bought a few and was asking for a place to plant them. They said that gardens, parks, churches, and rich people's houses would be good. I volunteered my house. I don't really consider myself rich, but the schoolteachers thought it was wonderful. There was enough earth around it my house, though. It would make a perfect garden. After they grew into fabulous trees with good strong wood, Senri and I could use them for… target practice. Yes, that would be fun.

While we were in the gardens, admiring the flowers around noon, Senri and I ate pocky. I dropped one by accident, and a bird snatched it. I wanted it back. That was mine. Senri acted faster. He killed the bird. This is what he told me.

"Hmmmm… You dropped one." I took it, and was about to eat it when I stopped. My arm held it to Senri. My mouth said, "No, you can have it, Senri." That was not _my_ intention. I had wanted to eat it, but it seemed as if I wouldn't let me. Then I watched as he ate it…out of my hand again. This was becoming a habit. The other students weren't watching. The girls were too busy saying stuff like, "Oh! It's so pretty!" and "Oh. My. Gosh. I _have_ to get one of those for my garden." The boys were teasing a Venus Fly Trap. They used a toothpick, and they were poking the sensitive hairs of the poor little plant. I feel so bad for it. Oh well, I'm going to eat more pocky. One of the guys said, "You know what? I wish I had telepathy powers. Then I could tell the plant, 'sucks to be you!'" What a mean boy. They deserve to like short lives.

That was Tuesday.

Wednesday

Wednesday was different. It was Senri's birthday. I didn't know what to get him. So I have him half of my remaining stash of pocky sticks. Now he could eat his, and I could eat mine. It's a good plan, don't 'cha think?

I walked up to Senri before school started. I handed him a bag with a picture of smiling noodles on it. "Here." I said emotionlessly. "Happy Birthday, Senri Shiki."

He took it. "Thanks. Noodles?" he asked, without even peeking in the bag.

I shook my head. "No. Not noodles… Better."

"Then why did you put it in a noodle bag?" Senri asked, still emotionless, but I could tell that he was getting happier by the second.

"Oh. You'll get it once you open it." I said.

He looked inside. "Liar. It _is_ noodles." Inside the bag there were packages of instant noodles.

"No. I won't lie to you, Senri. You know that!" Emotion is hard to control. When you're happy, you want to show it. I smiled, just a bit.

"Rima, you're smiling. You haven't done that in a while."

"What? You don't like it?" I asked, taken back.

"No. It's just that you haven't smiled in a while. I thought you forgot how to."

"I wouldn't forget, silly!" I said. Then I turned my back to him. I calmed myself down. I had used all my emotion cards up. Now I was me again. I heard some shuffling.

"Eh…." Senri said amused. "It's not noodles…"

I turned around, to face him. "Nope, it's not. It's pocky. Just so you would have some when I'm not with you."

"Thanks, Rima."

"Course."

"I get it now. The noodles over the pocky. The time we went to that place. The pocky was hidden under the noodles."

I looked at him, dumbfounded. "You _just_ figured it out? I thought you got it when you dug through the bag." Can't blame him. He can be a bit slow when it comes to girl stuff.

Then the bell rang. We exchanged a glance.

Dammit… We were late.

And the consequence was an hour of detention. And then sensei also gave us a long lecture. We had to write 300 lines. That didn't matter. Pocky pulled us through.

That was Wednesday.

Thursday

Let's just say that today was the boringest day in my life, even though it is the best day of the week. I brought pocky, of course. But, it was still boring. There's nothing worth writing about. So I won't write much.

First let me explain why I hate Fridays. They were boring. If you asked people, most of them would say that Friday was the best day. That's because it's the last day of the week, and the next day is the weekend. But. If we didn't have school on Friday, then Thursday would have been the last day of school, and we would have had a three day weekend. That's why Fridays are horrible

The end of Thursday.

Friday

The sun was so bright, that I slept in today. I _am_ a vampire after all. I hate Fridays anyway.

So instead, I ate pocky all night long. Senri kept me company. We didn't say much, but just having him there calmed me down.

Whew! Finally finished. I know this chappie was not too good, but hey, school is a tough subject! Next chapter: Things finally get better! Senri will ask Rima a particular question. (That send them to… I can't tell!)


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting in a Candy Shop

Haiii! Chapter 4 is finally up! Crystal Cavern here! How ya guys doing? Last chapter, Rima-san told you about her boring days. This time, Senri-kun will tell you about their meeting with Hanabusa-kun! Anyway, I can't force anybody, but if you have time, please review! I know many authors, myself included, who practically live off the feedback. No reviews mean lower quality work. So please review! The reviews are like motivation to us!

Oh, and… I love the ending to this chapter! If you also liked this chapter, PLEASE review! Arigatou gozaimasu!

~Crystal Cavern

**Pocky Stix**

~Senri Shiki~

Chapter 4: The Meeting in a Candy Shop

I woke up this morning only to find that my pocky was gone. Hmmm… Where did I put it?

It's Saturday. Rima and I went met up again. I was more bored than usual today and I didn't have anything to do. I was leaning against the wall outside her room and waited for her. When she came out, we left, heading nowhere.

I found her leading me back to the Park, the same one that we were in a week ago. The one that that level E was in. I leaned against a tree, doing nothing in particular. The Park was empty. There was nobody there. My mind was blank. Perfect match.

Rima looked at me. Without any intention, I said, "What am I to you?" If she was shocked, she didn't show it.

She looked back, her eyes bright in the sunlight. "My best friend." She took out a pack of pocky and opened it.

I didn't say anything, I just thought. I was sure about one thing. Rima was important to me. I don't think I'm trash to her, but I needed to know if she had feelings for me or not. I could just throw away this stupid idea, but the truth will set me free. I think.

Rima nibbled her pocky, and looked away. She spoke. "I'm running out of pocky."

"Hmmmm…" I said amused. Rima never lied. I knew I could trust her, but… There was so much pocky sticks left yesterday! How much did she eat? I decided to ask her. "How much did you eat yesterday?"

She turned her head away, like some guilty child. I could tell she was hesitating.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Rima." I said.

"Shiki…" She squeaked. Rima clenched her fists, sat down, and faced me. Her facial expression was like a child's –soft and teary. I knew that face. Oh no. Something's wrong. She only made that face when she felt guilty.

"What is it, Rima?"

"I'm sorry." _Sorry? For what_? She looked back down again. "Senri, I'm sorry for taking your pocky…"

So she took it…

"Don't be mad at me…" She whispered. _Oh… So she finished her's and took mine. What a sneaky girl._

I wasn't mad. I walked closer to her, closing the space between us. "Apology accepted." I said.

Rima looked at me. "Thanks." I noticed that her eyes were red. A deep, dark red.

Then it was awkward silence for a while. Rima didn't seem to mind it, but it was killing me. I couldn't take it. I haven't had a pocky stick for a while. Hmmm… I wanted one, but not Rima's. She just showed emotion, and I was going to reward her for that. She could keep her pocky. I remembered her dark red, blood-shot eyes, and realized what she needed. "Rima…" I said. "Are you thirsty?"

"A little." She responded.

The next part was very hard for me to do. I summoned up all my courage and took a breath. "You can have mine, if you want…"

She gazed at me, her eyes red and full of gratitude. She stood up and took my hand and bit my wrist. I felt a soft pain as Rima's fangs slid into my veins. It didn't hurt that much. For Rima I would do anything.

She stopped sucking and used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth. "Thanks Senri…"

I nodded… Now Rima was fine, but what about me? I was still pockyless. For the second time that day, I summoned all my courage. "Rima, do you want to go to that corner store again? We could get some more pocky."

"Ok." And that was that. _Not so hard, was it, Senri?_ I thought to myself.

Rima led the way. I followed her. We didn't speak at all during the walk. It was pleasant.

When we got to the corner store, I sensed another vampire's presence nearby. Apparently Rima did too, since we both looked to our right, towards the unknown vampire. _Level B, like us._

This was going to be fun. "There's a vampire here, Rima." I said.

Rima replied. "I know."

Instead of entering the store, I walked towards the aura.

"Senri…" Rima said.

I didn't reply. I continued walking. Rima stayed where she was, but she was watching.

I looked at the sign. "Sweet Factory." A candy store… Inside there was a vampire. I peered through the glass and saw him. He had wavy-ish hair and blue eyes. He didn't seem to notice me.

I watched him sample a few different types of chocolates. "Hmmm!" He said. "This is really good!" He put on a chibi grin, got a bag, and dumped eight large scoopfuls of chocolate in it. The bag was going to burst. He put that on the counter next to seven more bags of chocolate.

"That's a lot." Rima said. I didn't notice her walk up to me. "Can he eat it all?"

"I dunno." I replied. "It seems like he can."

Rima looked inside one more time and walked in the store. Before she closed the door, she said, "I see pocky sticks." _Come on! Wait for me!_ I thought, but I didn't show it. I just blinked and walked in after her.

The inside was dimmer than I had expected, and the working ladies were all wearing maid costumes and crowded around the other vampire.

"Why don't you try some of this?" One said, with a happy smile.

"No! This one's better!" Said another.

"Aidou-kun! How about this?" The third chanted as she pointed to a darker variety of chocolate.

_Aidou…_ I think I know that name…

"Sure!" Aidou-kun said. "I'll try them all!" he said, his smile filling up most of his face.

Rima, on the other hand, got a bag and filled it with pocky sticks. I leaned against the wall. I then noticed that she had already filled up five bags. She put them on the side.

Aidou-kun, on the other hand, had already filled up twelve. I noticed that Rima glanced at Aidou-kun, and went back to filling up her bags with pocky, this time double the speed.

Hmmm…

Aidou-kun glanced at Rima and also filled up with renewed energy.

The candy ladies, the customers, and I all stepped back to watch.

We looked left. Rima had fifteen bags.

We looked right. Aidou had seventeen.

Left, Rima had twenty.

Right, Aidou-kun had twenty-three.

Left, thirty.

Right, thirty-two.

We all had sweat drops and a dumbfounded look. The candy ladies' jaws were practically on the floor. I tried not to show any expression, but I'm not sure if it worked or not. They continued.

Left, thirty-six.

Right, forty-five.

Left, sixty.

Right, sixty.

Both of them reached for the last bag. They froze. I swear I saw lightening shoot from their eyes and clash in the middle.

A little boy walked up to them. Neither Rima's or Aidou-kun's gaze wavered. I don't think they noticed them. The boy took the last bag, walked away, and filled it up with gummy bears.

Aidou-kun and Rima watched as he did so. The boy paid the cashier and left.

The rest of us stood, still enthralled, the sweat drops still there.


	5. Chapter 5: Part 2

So! How're ya guys doing? Fine here! I'm chillin' at home! Yay! Anyway, I'm on chapter 5! Hooray! I think I'll do this one in Rima's POV. Hai! I will!

Anyway, this chappie is now Choco Bits instead of Pocky Stix. Did you notice? That's because we are now switching topics! Now it won't be so much centered around pocky sticks, but chocolate in general! Pocky still has a chocolate side, so that's fine, right? Hmmm… I've always loved Chocolate! Don't you?

Pne more thing. The beginning might be a bit confusing and/or boring, but please read to the end! The ending is better! I promise!

Anyway! Review! Review! And Review some more!

~Crystal Cavern

**Choco Bits**

~Rima Touya~

Chapter 5: Meeting in a Candy Shop pt2

We stood there, like a bunch of humans. That little boy was gone, along with the last bag. Aidou-kun sighed dramatically.

I didn't know what was up with him. That bag was mine. Mine! How could Aidou-kun even think of taking it? If he let me take it like real vampires were supposed to, then this would never have happened! That human boy would never have had time to grab it and walk off!

I turned by back against him. Idiot…

It's not that I like winning. It was simply that I didn't like losing. No seriously, who does? Well I definitely don't. But what makes me super mad is when I tie. Why? Because tying is just another term for losing. Now, a lot of people would disagree. But what is there to disagree on? If you tie, then you didn't win! If you didn't win, then you lose! See the logic? There is no middle path! Anyways, that bag was rightfully mine! Had he ever heard of the term, 'ladies first'? Well, apparently not. I just met him, and I hate him already.

Aidou-kun coughed. "A-hem! Eno, Owt, Ether! How many bags do I have?"

_Ehhh… He didn't count… Stupid._

One of the candy ladies shot up her hand. It seemed she knew the answer, and her face was about to burst.

Aidou-kun pointed at her with a finger. "Yes, Ether! You may speak!"

Ether, it seemed that she was called, opened her mouth. "We should count it! Am I right Aidou-kun?" She asked. Ether's face was eager. She seemed so sure of herself.

(Anime sweat drop on Rima) _I thought she knew the answer… Guess master and pets are equally dumb…_

Senri spoke up next. "Both you and Rima have sixty bags…" He mumbled. I silently thanked him with a look. I think he just saved us three hours of counting time. Who knew, maybe those candy ladies didn't even know how to count.

"Hmmm…" Aidou-kun said. "We have the same amount…"

"Aidou-kun!" Candy Lady Number One called as she raised her hand, "We still have more bags in the storage room. Would you like me to get it?"

Aidou-kun replied, "No it's fine." he said waving his hand up and down. "I'll leave now."

Candy Lady Number One seemed sad. "Why? Don't you want to stay here?"

Aidou-kun shook his head. "Sorry, Eno, but I've really got to go. I'll see you in a week! Okay?"

Candy Lady Number One, a.k.a., Eno, nodded reluctantly.

Candy Lady Number Two got up and walked over to the cash register. I guess she was the cashier. She waited as Ether helped him carry the bags of chocolate from the pile to the counter, but, before he got there, I stepped right in front of him, with a bag of pocky sticks. Eno helped me.

His expression was not happy, but I was. He frowned. I smiled inside. On the outside I was expressionless, but inside I was bursting with triumph. _Yes! Ladies first, dumbass! _

"Eno!" He cried. "How could you betray me?" He asked in his annoyingly cute and pitiful voice. It seemed to do the trick. Eno stopped helping my carry bags right that instant.

"I'm sowry, Aidou-kun!" Eno cried. Her eyes were bubbly and tears were about to burst out. "Pweeze don't get mad at me!" She sniffed.

"How could you go against me, Eno! I said I was going to return to you!"

"I'm so sorry!" Eno said. "I'll commit suicide if Aidou-kun hates me! That way I won't be a burden to you!"

She looked as if she were about to drop down sobbing. He sighed, and then quickly put on a happy face. "I'll forgive you! Aidou will always forgive! I'm full of love! Besides, if you killed yourself, all your blood would have gone to waste! And I would have had to clean it up. I don't like eating from the floor!" He gave her a chibi grin.

"I don't really get the last past…" Eno said, "But I don't care. But you'll really forgive me? Really? Thank you so much!" Eno hurriedly said, as if she was scared of him changing his mind. Then she quickly got up and stood in front of him. She took his hands in hers and held them up. "Aidou-kun is so nice! Yay!" She smiled.

Owt and Ether gave her an evil look. It seemed as if they wanted to slaughter Eno. I suddenly remembered the phase, 'if looks could kill'… That would have been it.

"A-hem." I said. Owt looked at me.

"Oh!" She said. "I'm so sorry I forgot about you. Here. Let me help you!" Owt took my bags and started to weigh them. Problem was, the bags didn't fit all at once, so she weighed them separately. Every time, after about ten bags she would suddenly say, "Um… I forgot the total…" I, of course, got mad.

After about half an hour of waiting, I just handed her three one hundred dollar bills. "Is this enough?"

She looked at me. "It's too much! I don't have enough change!"

"Just keep it", I mumbled.

"Thank you so much!" She said. Aidou-kun gave us a glare.

Then, Senri put them in a large bag and heaved it onto his shoulders, and we left the store.

After two steps out the door, a little kid pointed at Senri. He looked up at his parents. "Mommy! Daddy! Look! He's like Santa Claus!" His parents quickly shut him up.

I looked at Senri. He did look like Santa. His red shirt with the white trim resembled Santa. All he was missing was the red hat, the happy face, and the good attitude. I heard Aidou-kun stifle a laugh.

To my horror, he walked out with his own gigantic bag. Aidou-kun smiled and held out his hand to me. "Hi! I'm sorry about what happened before. Lets be good friends!" _Stupid chibi personality. _I thought. _As if I'd be friends with someone like you. I hate you._

My face was expressionless. I stared at him or a second, and then walked away. Senri followed me.

"Wait!" He said. "Let me introduce myself!"

_I don't want to know you. Baka…_ I continued walking.

"But Kuran Kaname-sama gave me orders!"

I stopped in my tracks. Senri did too. _Huh? He said Kuran… He couldn't be talking about the pureblood family, could he?_

Aidou-kun caught up. "Don't you want to join us?"

"What?" I asked.

"Join us…" he repeated slowly. Then he wiped off that grin with a more serious expression. "We need more vampires to come to school with us. Kaname-sama gave me orders to invite all the vampires I saw."

_A vampire school? What was this about all of a sudden?_

And that's the end of chapter 5!

Author's Note: Well, if this chapter was a little bit confusing, I'll help you a bit. Candy Lady Number One is Eno. Candy Lady Number Two is Owt, and Candy Lady number Three is Ether. If you spell Eno backwards, it's one. If you spell Owt backwards, it's two. If you scramble Three, it's Ether. Does that help? Oh, and, you may wanna reread this chappie. It'll make a lot more sense once you know this.

Please click the review button!

~Crystal Cavern


	6. Chapter 6: Decision

Okies! Chappie six is here! (pauses for applause) Anyway! Thanks you all for reading up to here, minna! I really appreciate it! You make my life so much better! Anyhoo~ Last time, I ended because I ran out of ideas. Now… I remember that vampires like Ruka-san, Aidou-kun, and Kain-kun went to the academy because they were invited, but Rima and Shiki were not. Remember the episode where Yuuki was waiting on the stairs for Kaname to get back? Well… Rima and Shiki were not there (if I remember correctly) so I just thought I could link this fanfic with their reason of attending Cross Academy. Enjoy minna! Also, I'm thinking of ending this one soon. I wonder if anyone would miss it…

~Crystal Cavern

**Choco Bits**

~Senri Shiki~

Chapter 6: Decision

I looked at Rima to see how she would respond.

"What are you talking about?" she said.

Aidou-kun just stood there with a chibi grin. He seemed pretty happy now that he got our attention. "Well…" he said slowly. "Yooooouuuuu seeeeeeeeeeeeeee…" He made the words stretch as long as he could and said them very slowly. It was really annoying. I felt Rima stiffen next to me.

"If you're going to talk like that forever, then I'd rather not listen to you, Aidou." Rima turned around with her nose in the air and started to walk away. I followed. If Rima wasn't interested, then I wasn't going to be interested either. We walked about ten meters before we were interrupted.

"Wait!" Aidou cried. I glanced back and saw him panicking. I felt as if I could read minds… actually his pitiful if-I-don't-get-them-back-Kaname-sama-will-kill-me face was on. He pouted. Now I see why those Candy ladies crowded him. He was actually quite cute when he was sad. I instantly shook that thought out of my head. If _Rima_ could read minds… I'd be dead right about now.

"Kaname-sama wants more young vampires to join Cross Academy and I was going to ask you if you'd like to come or not!" He said hurriedly.

That's it? That's all he's going to say? Lame-o.

"And also, he's a _pureblood!_" Aidou added.

We know that, baka. Wow… you're just as dumb as humans and level E's, if not dumber. The fact that you're a noble makes me laugh.

Of course, my face was expressionless as usual. Many people may not know, but I also have feelings just like everybody else. My thoughts aren't empty, you know.

Rima stopped walking, and let Aidou catch up.

"So…?" Aidou asked. "Are you coming?" He gave us a curious superior glance. He seemed to think that he just gave the best speech possible in the whole wide world. Big mistake…

Rima looked at me. "Here." She said. "Carry our pocky." She gave me all her pocky bags. I nodded. "Get the details from Aidou."

I understood. In code, that meant, 'keep him busy.' Well, I could do that easily. I'd run to the ends of the earth for Rima. She was my world, and I was hers… I think. Our feelings towards each other are still… unclear…

Rima walked back towards the Candy Store.

I quickly stood in front of Aidou to block Rima. "So what is Cross Academy like?" I mean, a vampire school had to be nice, right? It had more vampires, and we wouldn't have to be as careful there as we are in human schools.

He brightened up and gave me a nice big chibi grin. He placed his hand on his forehead gently and closed his eyes. I swear that I saw random diamonds and sparkly stuff appear around his face. "Well. I'm not sure why an outsider like you would want to know…" he explained. "I'm not sure if I should tell you at all, really…"

"Hmmmm…" I said in a fake amused tone. "That's nice." Deep down I was thinking something else. That was this: If you really don't want to tell us, then go away. I have better stuff to do than listen to you blab all day.

To my surprise, he actually got to the point.

"Kaname-sama is the best leader you could ever want! He is so cool and fun to play with. He's really nice, and see this marble?" he asked as he brought a marble out from his pocket. "This is a special marble! I still have it with me! It all started when…" And then he started ranting about Kain, and Ruka, whoever they were. He told me about how they always played together when they were children and all. He was so absorbed in his story that he didn't even notice that I wasn't paying attention.

In fact, my attention was drifting. I opened a bag of pocky and started chewing on it. I quickly finished that one and found myself looking for Rima. I was slightly shocked that she was eating Aidou's chocolate. I didn't know that she liked chocolate. I knew she liked pocky… she likes chocolate too? Now I know what to get her for her next birthday.

Aidou waved his hand in my face. "Are you even listening, Shiki-kun? Hell-o? Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you! Shiki!" He then finally had enough sense to look at where I was looking.

Then his face went all red in mock anger. "Rima-channnnnnnnnnn!" He said as he ran up to her with his arms in the air. "You're eating my chocolate! How could you? I thought we were friends…"

I bit another pocky stick. This was more entertaining than the movies. Rima paid no attention and ate some more chocolate. Then she spat it out again.

"This kind doesn't taste too good…" she said.

Aidou looked at her. "Yah… I don't like that kind too much either… It's grapefruit flavored…"

"I hate grapefruit…" Rima said.

I started to walk towards them. Rima looked in my direction. "What do you think, Shiki?"

"About what?"

"Cross Academy."

"Nothing."

In truth, I think nothing about Cross Academy. Why was I trying to fool myself? Wherever Rima goes, I would go. I only think about Rima; nothing else.

Aidou's jaw literally hit the floor. "What?!?!?!" Then he started tearing up. "After all that work I did…? After I told you my best heart-warming story…?"

It wasn't heart-warming at all, Aidou. Of course, I didn't dare say it out loud.

Rima sighed. "Shiki…"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you want to go?"

"If Rima goes, I will go."

"I want to go."

Instantly I felt a bit jealous. That Kaname… I would have to do something about him…


End file.
